1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to customizing interfaces based on analysis of natural language inquiries and statements. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to customizing user interfaces based on analyzing natural language inquiries and statements input by users via predetermined interfaces.
2. Background Information
Large organizations often are required to process large volumes of incoming communications, many of which are emails generated by visitors to a website provided by the organization. Optimizing processing for such communications can impact both costs and visitor satisfaction. Accordingly, agents that process incoming communications are often divided into specialized agent groups in order to efficiently handle large volumes of incoming communications.
Typically, a website Contact Us page maintains contact information. Listing contact information on a website tends to present several problems, including visitor confusion, routing inaccuracy and unnecessary handling time. That is, a visitor may not properly perceive which agent group handles an issue based merely upon viewing listed contact information. Additionally, when an incoming communication is sent to the wrong agent group, the incoming communication needs to be redirected to the appropriate agent group for processing. Finally, improperly addressed incoming communications may be unnecessarily processed initially by the wrong agent group before being subsequently processed by the right agent group following transfer.